


Wish you happiness

by deletingpoint



Series: Tiny Pieces of Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint





	Wish you happiness

 

There’s a familiar hand on his shoulder, but it’s wrong.   
It doesn’t feel the same, it doesn’t feel  _him_  and Dean flinches back from the touch.   
  
The other Castiel takes a step back.  
  
“Sorry, uh, it’s just, I can’t,” Dean looks at him, shaking his head and trying to find a way to explain.  
But suddenly there’s understanding in those blue eyes.   
“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” his voice is not right, but the eyes go soft.  
Dean clears his throat: “Realize what?”  
  
“You loved him.”  
  
It is said like a fact, easy and clear for everyone to see and understand. If only Cas had seen it. But he hadn’t known, had he? Cause Dean didn’t tell him.  
  
“He was lucky,” Dean looks up in shock when the voice interrupts his thoughts, “to have a home in here,” and a hand is placed on his heart.   
“I wish you find happiness,” Castiel’s tone is lighter as he turns to leave and pats Dean on the back.  
  
“Not without him,” a whisper escapes him and suddenly it seems hard to breathe.  
  
This Castiel stops and after a second looks back with fiery eyes.   
“Then find him!”   
  
And just like that, with those simple words, a tiny little spark of hope is back. Dean nods. 

 


End file.
